Glenn Talbot/Gallery
A gallery of images of the United States Air Force Brigadier General Glenn Talbot. ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Screenshots Season One [[Providence (episode)|Episode 1.18: ''Providence]] Pro 047 Glenn.png Pro 048 Glenn 2.png [[Nothing Personal|Episode 1.20: Nothing Personal]] NP 125 Talbot.png Talbot Providence.png NP 130 Talbot.png NP 141 Interrogation.png Nptalbot.jpg NP 143 Talbot.png NP 146 Talbot.png NP 148 Talbot.png NP 158 Phil Talbot.png NP 159 fight.png NP 162 Talbot.png Season Two [[Shadows|Episode 2.01: Shadows]] Glenn-Talbot-TV-Interview.jpg Shadows20.jpg Shadows18.jpg Shadows2.jpg Shadows4.jpg Tablot_with_his_wife.png TalbotPhone-Shadows.png Shadows19.jpg Shadows5.jpg Shadows17.jpg Shadows6.jpg Shadows1.jpg Shadow3.jpg May_with_Talbot.png GTalbotCapturedByCoulson-DarkRoom.jpg Glenn-Talbot-Bus.png Glenn Talbot (HYDRA's New Directive).png GTalbotCloseUpSideOn-S2E1.jpg GeneralTalbot-BusQuestioning-S2E1.jpg GeneralTalbotAwakesInCar.jpg [[Heavy is the Head|Episode 2.02: Heavy is the Head]] GeneralTalbot-Greets-LanceHunter.jpg Lance-Hunter-Talbot-Helicopter.jpg GTalbot-HelicopterChat.jpg Soldiers Coulson.PNG Glenn-Talbot-Phil-Coulson-Meeting-Creel.jpg Glenn Phil.png GTalbot-LookingUp-S2E2.jpg [[Face My Enemy|Episode 2.04: Face My Enemy]] Real Talbot.png Coulsontalbot.png GTalbot-S2E4-CloseUp.jpg [[A Fractured House|Episode 2.06: A Fractured House]] Talbot_UN.png Still are.PNG Talbot-witnesses-UN-attack.jpg GTalbot-WashingtonArrival.jpg Glenn-Talbot-Christian-Ward.jpg GTalbot-CWardMeeting.jpg GTalbotMeetingWithAgentMay.jpg How many.PNG GTalbotShakesMaysHand.jpg [[Aftershocks|Episode 2.11: Aftershocks]] Phil Glen Melinda.jpg GTalbotComputerScreen-S2E11.jpg [[Love in the Time of HYDRA|Episode 2.14: Love in the Time of HYDRA]] Glenn-Talbot-Office.jpg Talbot-SpyInTheBase-S2E14.jpg Talbot-FemaleStaff-LineUp.jpg Glenn-Talbot-Questions-Staff-Face2Face.jpg Glenn-Talbot-threatens-Carla.jpg Glenn-Talbot-threatens-Carla-Talbot.jpg TalbotTalkCoulsonMay-LITH.png Season Three [[Bouncing Back|Episode 3.11: Bouncing Back]] Talbot Ellis.png Talbot BB.png [[The Inside Man|Episode 3.12: The Inside Man]] Talbots Arguing.jpg GlennTalbot-IWillFixThisCarla.jpg GlennTalbot-Coulson-Airport.jpg TalbotCoulson-YouAreNotMyBoss.jpg TalbotCoulsonTalkingInAirport.jpg TalbotDiscussingFamily-CarPark.jpg GlennTalbot-CreelHereToProtectMe.jpg ShieldMeeting-TalbotDefendingCreel.jpg GeneralTalbotTrustsCreel.jpg The Inside Man 20.jpg The Inside Man 21.jpg The Inside Man 22.jpg The Inside Man 23.jpg TalbotCoulsonDiscussingAnton.jpg CoulsonTalbotSymposiumMeeting.jpg TalbotDiscussingSuspects.jpg Symposium Alien Contagion.jpg GTalbotBeginningMeeting.jpg GlennTalbot-XiaoChen.jpg TalbotCoulsonChat-InhumanMeeting.jpg TIM_Coulson_double_crossed.png Talbot-Kumbaya.jpg Talbot-Malick-Betrayal.jpg TalbotMalick-CapturedCoulson.jpg GlennTalbot-GiveMeBackMySon.jpg TalbotBetrayedByMalick.jpg TalbotCoulsonLockedUpTogether.jpg GlennTalbot-ITrustHimWithMyLife.jpg TalbotCoulsonDiscussingGeorgeKidnapping.jpg GeneralTalbot-ScreamingAtGuard.jpg TheInsideManStill1.jpg TheInsideManStill2.jpg CoulsonCreelTalbot-CollectedByMay.jpg GTalbotHoldingSonsHand.jpg GlennTalbot-sitswithGeorge.jpg [[The Singularity|Episode 3.18: The Singularity]] 318 Talbot 1.jpg 318 Talbot 2.jpg [[Emancipation|Episode 3.20: Emancipation]] GlennTalbot-ArrivesInBar.jpg GlennTalbot-BarChat-SokoviaAccords.jpg Talbot - Coulson - AOS320.jpg CoulsonTalbot-Meet-YoYo.jpg GlennTalbotLincolnCampbell-AccordsChat.jpg Failed Experiments 14.jpg GlennTalbotMeetsLash.jpg GlennTalbot-MavethImages.jpg Failed Experiments 12.jpg GlennTalbot-DontTellMeToCalmDown.jpg FitzSimmonsCoulsonTalbotwatchLincoln.png GlennTalbot-CampbellsEscape.jpg GlennTalbotDiscussLashvsHive.jpg GlennTalbotGreetsDaisyJohnson.jpg [[Absolution|Episode 3.21: Absolution]] GlennTalbotSpeaksToAndaz.jpg FitzTalbot-GreenScreenTrick.jpg GlennTalbot-S3E21-CoulsonChat.jpg GlennTalbotMeetsHoldenRadcliffe.jpg Season Four [[The Patriot|Episode 4.10 The Patriot]] Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. The Patriot BTS 1.jpg Sunbury.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. The Patriot BTS 3.jpg GTalbot-AttackOnJMace.jpg GTalbot-MMayChat-S4E10.jpg Pat1.jpg GTalbot-CallingMEllis.jpg GTalbot-DarkQuestioning.jpg GTalbot-Frustrated-S4E10.jpg GTalbot-Discussing-ProjectPatriot.jpg Simmons Interrogates Zaikin.png GTalbot-ThreatingAssassin.jpg GTalbot-IDelieveredAPatriot.jpg [[Wake Up|Episode 4.11: Wake Up]] GTalbot-WakeUp.jpg JMace-GTalbotArgument.jpg GTalbot-YouHaveToSayThat.jpg GTalbot-MeetingENadeer.jpg ENadeerMeetsGTalbot.jpg JMaceDJohnson-AccordsSigning.jpg GTalbot-QuakesSigningMeeting.jpg JMace-CoulsonYoYoArrest.jpg GTalbot-CoulsonYoYoArrested.jpg ENadeerChairman-MaceTalbot.jpg JMaceGTalbot-ConfrontingCoulson.jpg GTalbot-IBelievedInYou.jpg [[The Return|Episode 4.21: The Return]] WHiH May 2017.png The Return 16.jpg The Return 17.jpg The Return 24.jpg GeneralTalbot-ThreateningQuake-Standoff.jpg GeneralTalbot-ExploringBurnedPlayground.jpg [[World's End|Episode 4.22: World's End]] TalbotEvans-WalkingPhonecall.jpg GeneralTalbot-ListeningToSuperior.jpg GeneralTalbot-ShotInHead.jpg Season Five [[Rise and Shine|Episode 5.15 Rise and Shine]] Talbot arrests Fischer.png GTalbotReassuringHale.jpg GTalbot-HospitalRecovery.jpg GTalbot-AngryOutburst-Hospital.jpg GTalbotAwakesInHYDRAFacility.jpg RubyIgnoringTalbot.jpg RubyYelledAtByTalbot.jpg RubyTwistingTalbotsArm.jpg GTalbotPointingAtHale-RubyHale.jpg RubyThreateningTalbot.jpg Hale-LetMeShowYouWhatIveBeenWorkingOn.jpg Rise and Shine 3.jpg Rise and Shine 7.jpg Rise and Shine 8.jpg GTalbotAngryPoint-RiseAndShine.jpg Rise and Shine 9.jpg GTalbotMockedByRubyHale.jpg RubyCapturingTalbot.jpg Rise and Shine 4.jpg Talbot Coulson RAS.png GTalbotApologisingToPCoulson.jpg [[Inside Voices|Episode 5.16: Inside Voices]] InsideVoices-CreelCoulsonFreeingTalbot.jpg GTalbot-ThisIsMyInsideVoice.jpg InsideVoices-CoulsonTalbotEscape.jpg InsideVoices-CreelTalbotSavingCoulson.jpg GTalbotShootsSleeperMech.jpg Inside Voices coulson talbot creel.png CreelTalbotCoulson-BlockedByRuby.jpg GTalbotSmilingDuringEscape.jpg Coulson Talbot Teleporting Away.png [[The Honeymoon|Episode 5.17: The Honeymoon]] TheHoneymood-TalbotCoulson.jpg GTalbotRescuedInSnow.jpg GTalbotPCoulsonDiscussingDekeShaw.jpg GTalbotPCoulson-DiscussingQuakesFuture.jpg GTalbotScaredByDJohnson.jpg GTalbotSufferingStress.jpg GTalbotGivenPhonePermission.jpg GTalbot-FaustusReactivated.jpg [[All Roads Lead...|Episode 5.18: All Roads Lead]] BrainwashedTalbot-InElevator.jpg TalbotHackingComputers.jpg TalbotFakeSmilingAtMackenzie.jpg TalbotMackenzie-HappyToComply.jpg TalbotLookingAtRobinsDrawings.jpg TalbotMeetingHintons.jpg TalbotSpeakingWithRobin-S5E18.jpg TalbotHoldingRobinsDrawing.jpg TalbotChockingOutPolly.jpg TalbotThreateningRobin.jpg Talbot-vs-CoulsonMackenzie-Standoff.jpg Talbot Attempts Suicide.png TalbotAimingAtCoulson.jpg TalbotShotWithICER.jpg [[Option Two|Episode 5.19: Option Two]] GTalbotBangingOnGlass.jpg GTalbotSpeaksToCoulsonInCell.jpg GTalbotHearsLighthouseLockdown.jpg GTalbotReunitedWithSlingshot.jpg GTalbotHoldingOutHands.jpg GTalbotYoYo-MovingThroughBase1.jpg GTalbotYoYo-MovingThroughBase2.jpg GTalbotLeftWithSimmons-S5E19.jpg GTalbotStandsBehindJSimmons.jpg Talbot ICEs Simmons.png Talbot Infusion.png GTalbotScreamingInChamber.jpg Talbot Gains Powers.png Talbot Gravity.png [[The One Who Will Save Us All|Episode 5.20: The One Who Will Save Us All]] Talbot Coulson Gravity Flight.png TalbotCoulsonArriveOnAlienShip.jpg TalbotWalksThroughAlienShip.jpg TalbotCoulson-AlienPeaceTalks.jpg TalbotCrushingAlien.jpg 5-Qovas Kneeling 2.png TalbotExploringHisNewShip.jpg TalbotStandingOverQovas.jpg TalbotReunitedWithHale.jpg TalbotCoulsonHaleChat.jpg TalbotCoulson-HeIsGravitonium.jpg TalbotBecomesGraviton.jpg 10-Talbot New Suit.png 11-Talbot Qovas Teleportation.png GravitonQovasArriveAtMeeting.jpg 15-Talbot Absorbs Crixon.png GravitonMeetsTaryan.jpg 21-Taryan ThanosHasArrived.png GravitonLearnsOfThanos.jpg GravitonReturnsToShip.jpg Graviton-MakeMeInvincible.jpg GravitonConvincedCoulsonIsLying.jpg TalbotCoulson-BlueLighting.jpg Graviton-ThisIsNotADebate.jpg Graviton-KneelBeforeMe.jpg GravitonListensToIanQuinnMemories.jpg Graviton-AngryPointing.jpg Graviton-SHIELDStandOff.jpg GravitonTalksWithHale.jpg GravitonCrushesHale.jpg 26-Talbot Impervious Quake.png 28-Talbot YouWereAlwaysTheEnemy.png [[The Force of Gravity|Episode 5.21: The Force of Gravity]] 3-Talbot and Qovas TFOG.png TalbotQovas-HallwayWalk.jpg 7-TalbotGraviton Zephyr One.png CreelTalbotJoinBodies.jpg 15-Creel Absorbs Gravitonium.png 16-Talbot Absorbs Creel 1.png 17-Talbot Absorbs Creel 2.png 23-Talbot Family Reunion.png Images (1).jpeg 30-Talbot Stopping Bullets.png 31-George You'reNotAHero.png 33-Talbot Escapes.png [[The End|Episode 5.22: The End]] 2-Graviton KidnappingTheHintons.png GlennTalbt-aka-Graviton.jpg 7-Graviton looks for Gravitonium.png 8-Graviton Absorbs Gravitonium.png QuakeFacingGraviton.jpg 18-Quake Attempts to Convince Graviton.png 20-Graviton Absorbing Quake.png Centipede Quake.jpeg 21b-Talbot Death.png Promotional Glenn_Talbot.jpg TalbotProvidence.jpg Talbot Promotional.jpg Talbot.jpg Shadows3.jpg Shadows16.jpg Afh6.jpg Glenn Talbot The Return.jpg Graviton-Talbot.jpg Behind the Scenes Inside Man Behing the Scenes.jpg OptionTwo-Talbot-BTW.jpg Video Games ''The Incredible Hulk'' Screenshots Talbot video game.png Blonsky and Talbot.png Talbot attacks.png GlennTalbotHulkbuster.jpg Hulk vs Talbot.png Talbot death.png Red Hulk 3.jpg Promotional Talbot video game.jpg Category:Character Galleries